Orientações para Escribas Linguistas
(work in progress) Esta página contém informações sobre como traduzir a Wikia de Habitica. Para obter informações sobre como traduzir a página de Habitica, veja Orientações para Linguistas. Antes de começar a traduzir a própria página da wiki, é recomendável traduzir a página What's New primeiro, já que podem ser mais uteis para jogadores de outros lugares. Veja a página Creating & Editing What's New Pages para mais informações. É recomendável que você participe nas guildas Aspiring Linguists of Habitica (para tradutores de Habitica) e da guilda Wizards of the Wiki para editores da Wiki da Habitica. Algumas wikis tem suas próprias guildas (consulte a tabela abaixo) e encorajamos você a se unir à wiki da sua língua. Todos os Escribas Linguistas deveriam ser fluentes na linguagem para a qual eles estão traduzindo. È melhor não ter uma tradução do que ter uma má tradução, porque más traduções podem dar uma impressão negativa de Habita e podem ser enganosas ou incorretas. Por favor não forneça traduções do tradutor do Google ou de serviços similares; leitores da wiki que estão dispostos a aceitar uma má tradução podem usar ir à página em inglês e usar eles mesmos o tradutor do Google. Proporcionar uma tradução ruim de uma página pode também fazer com que tradutores mais fluentes evitem trabalhar naquela página porque se eles não lerem a página completamente, eles não se darão conta de que a tradução precisa de mais trabalho. Por favor, leia todos os passos abaixo antes de começar a traduzir. Encontre ou solicite uma wiki para a sua língua Já existem wikis de Habitica para as línguas que estão na tabela abaixo. Para criar uma wiki de uma língua que não está na tabela, vá à guilda Wizards of the Wiki e pergunte aos administradores se podem criar uma para você. Os administradores de Habitica criarão a wiki e a página inicial, farão com que você possa usar as imagens da wiki em inglês, configurarão as páginas de estilo e adicionarão você como administrador da wiki (além de alguns administradores da wiki em inglês). Traduzindo É recomendável que você somente crie uma página na sua wiki quando você estiver pronto para traduzi-la. Se uma wiki que não é inglesa contiver uma quantidade elevada de páginas em inglês, será difícil para os usuários encontrar conteúdo na sua própria língua e mais difícil ainda para os administradores de Habitica julgarem se você mereceu um Contributor Tier pelo seu trabalho de tradução. Por favor traduza completamente cada página antes de começar a tradução da seguinte. Se uma guilda de tradutores existe para a sua língua, encorajamos você a se unir a ela. Preparação e Cópia O primeiro passo é navegar até o sitio em que você quer que a página traduzida apareça. Para fazer isso, primeiro vá para a portada da wiki na língua alvo e olhe a barra de endereço, onde aparecerá o seguinte texto: xx.habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Habitica_Wiki --, de maneira que "xx" é o código da língua alvo. Usaremos a página de Mascotes como um exemplo. A língua de origem (inglês) é: habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Pets A página com a lingua alvo (neste caso o português brasileiro) será: pt-br.habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Mascotes Você já percebeu que somente o código da língua e o texto depois de "/wiki/" mudaram. O texto depois de "/wiki/" define onde a página traduzida será criada. Este é o sítio para o qual você terá que navegar. Uma vez lá, você verá uma página em branco e um botão "create" onde você normalmente veria um botão "edit". Aperte o botão "create". Você agora entrou no Editor. Com o editor aberto, você agora precisará do texto na língua de origem (a página em inglês). Para conseguir o texto, você terá que abrir outro navegador, janela ou aba, navegar até a página que você quer traduzir e dar clique em "edit". Você deveria ter nesse momento os dois editores abertos. Copie o código original da página em inglês para a página alvo da wiki e publique. Nota: Algumas vezes é preferível copiar no modo visual (se há imagens dentro de tabelas ou se há muitos modelos de documentos, como é o caso com as páginas de Clases. Porém, geralmente você irá copiar a fonte. Exemplo: * Look at the /wiki/Pets editor. At the top right, there are two tabs. One says "Visual", and one says "Source". * Click on the "Source" tab. * The screen will be filled with the source code of the page. Copy everything (it does not matter whether you understand it all at this point). * Once you have copied the source code the browser/window/tab is no longer needed, so it can be closed. * Change to the /wiki/Haustiere editor. * Go to source mode (if you are not already using it). * Paste the source code, write a summary of your edit ("created" or something), then publish your edit. This might look terrible, but that is acceptable for now. The next step is to insert all required images and templates from the English Wikia to the target language Wikia. Templates can sometimes be skipped if they contain no important information. Images can be inserted without the need for copying them to your wiki (more information is coming soon about this or ask in the Wizards of the Wiki guild); the only time you'd need to host an image on your own wiki is if it contains text and you want to provide a non-English version of it. Depois desse passo, as páginas deveriam parecer quase idênticas Tradução The process of actually translating the pages is what you are here for. It is important to note which terms to translate and which terms to leave as they are. "Feature" is a word that is often present in other languages. "Daily" and "To-Do" might prove challenging. Another equally important guideline is to stick to the existing vocabulary. If there is a name for something already, reuse that word. Do not invent new words for the same thing. Your translation might not sound as good in your head, but for usability, it is necessary to refer to the same thing with the same word. If you really think you have a better solution, discuss it first. The following pages are the first that should be translated and maintained on any translation Wikia: ''- Front page'' - Class_System -Warrior -Mage -Rogue -Healer - Pets - Mounts You should add the following template to every page you translate: Ordem de classificação Wikia sorts articles and categories by their titles using Unicode sort order. While this works well for English, it can cause pages in other languages to be sorted differently from the sort order usually used. To avoid this, you can set the DEFAULTSORT variable on a page to move the page to a more appropriate position. Anywhere on the page you want to change the position of, insert: What you use for the new sort key will depend on the sorting rules in your language, and it is recommended that you discuss this with other translators working on your wiki. As an example, inserting: into the French article [http://fr.habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/%C3%80_Faire '''À Faire] will ensure that it is sorted with other pages starting with "A", rather than after "Z". This technique can also be used to sort articles by a word other than the first word in the title. For example, you could set sort keys for all articles starting with "The" so that they are arranged by the second word, rather than having many pages under "T". Add Language Links When your work is done, add a language link to the bottom of each translated page and its English counterpart. To learn how this is done, read Help:Interlanguage_links. Example: en:Guidance for Linguists (would link to this page from another language) Example: de:Leitfaden für Übersetzer (would link to the German page) Note that on translated (i.e., non-English) wikis, only English interlanguage links should be provided, as interlanguage linking is not set up between different non-English wikis. This is because too few people are likely to go between translated wikis to justify the effort of linking each translation and updating all existing pages to reflect new language wikis and pages. Those who do want to go from one non-English wiki to another can use the English wiki as an intermediary. Contributor Tier Process Please read The Keep:The Knights Chambers to understand the process for requesting a contributor tier. When you are ready, you can start your application through that page. Please note that monitoring and checking translations makes it especially difficult to assess tiers for non-English wikis, and contributor tiers might not be given. All tiers are awarded at the discretion of the staff. Initial Creation of Wiki by Administrators This section contains information for the English wiki's admins to help them set up a new wiki in another language. This section can be ignored by translators. It is recommended a new wiki to only be set up if there is a willing team of 3 contributors or more in the selected language, and the Whats New Page is being regularly updated. Show/Hide instructions #Click on the "Start a wikia" button in the header of any wiki page and enter information in the dialog that appears: ##In the Name field, enter exactly "Habitica". ##Allow the Address field to be created automatically and do not change it for any reason. ##Select the language. It is vital that you choose the right one, otherwise, there will be trouble with language linking later. If you don't know the two-character code for the target language, you can look up the ISO code and look for the value in the "639-1" column for the desired target language. ##Click the "Next" button which will take you to a second screen. ##In the "What's your wiki about?" field, enter "Your Life, The Role Playing Game". ##In choose a hub, select "Games". ##For "Check additional categories", do not tick any checkboxes. ##Click the "Create My Wiki" button which will take you to the "Choose your theme" page. ##Select the first theme. ##Click the "Show me my wiki" button which will take you to the new wiki's front page. ##Cancel the "Congratulations! You successfully created Wikia Habitica" popup. Do NOT click on the "Add a Page" button. #Go to the English wiki's front page and open it in the source mode editor. Copy the entire contents to your clipboard. Close the editor without making changes. #Open the new wiki's front page in the source mode editor and paste in the entire contents of the English front page. #In the welcome box, replace "The wiki is also available in other languages: " with "The wiki is also available in English and other languages (available from the English wiki's home page)." We do not list all the languages in the welcome box because then every wiki's home page would need to be updated when a new wiki is created. #At the bottom of the page, replace the list of languages with "en:Habitica Wiki". Do not worry if that link does not work after the page has been saved. #Save the home page. Do not worry that it looks terrible at the moment. Do not start copying images from the English wiki, not even the Habitica logo. #Go to Category:Homepage Templates on the English wiki. Copy all templates you find there to the new wiki (see the tip below about copying files). This should make the new wiki's home page look better. Any remaining problems are likely to be fixed by the steps below. #Set up administrators: ##Go to habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights on the English wiki. ##Edit the URL to change habitica.wikia.com to the domain name for the new wiki (i.e., add the language's abbreviation at the start of habitica.wikia.com). This will take you to the correct form for adding administrators to the new wiki. ##Add LadyAlys, Sonnet73, and Taldin as administrators (give them all available permissions). Also, add the person who asked for the wiki to be created (you will need to find out the name that their Wikia account uses); the Special:Listusers page might help. #Go to Wikia's Community Central : Interlanguage link requests page and follow the instructions there to request language linking from the English wiki to the new wiki. After Wikia staff have done that, the link to the English wiki at the bottom of the new wiki's home page should start to work. #This next step must be performed by a person who is an administrator on both the new wiki and the English wiki. Go to the form for contacting Wikia staff. For the subject, enter text like "Image reuse from habitica.wikia.com to new translated wiki and JavaScript editing". For the message enter text like "Hello. I'm an admin of http://habitica.wikia.com/ and URL. Could you please allow URL to be able to use the images from http://habitica.wikia.com/ ? Please could you also enable http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:JavaScript_review_process on URL? Thank you!". Change "URL" to the URL of the new wiki in both places it appears. It will take a day or two for Wikia staff to enable image sharing and JavaScript editing. After they have done that, the Habitica logo will automatically appear on the new wiki's home page (as will other images on other pages that are created by copying the source code from the English wiki). #After the above step has been completed, copy each of the stylesheets and JavaScript files below to the new wiki (see the tip below about copying files). Ignore any of these files if they show nothing but 404 errors on the English wiki (those files are not in use yet). Note that changes to the JavaScript files will not take effect until after they have been reviewed by Wikia staff. #* MediaWiki:Wikia.css #* MediaWiki:Common.css #* MediaWiki:Monobook.css #* MediaWiki:Common.js #* MediaWiki:Wikia.js #* MediaWiki:Monobook.js #Adjust the Theme, Wordmark, FavIcon, Templates, Color set, Top Menu. More info to come. #Enable any features on the new wiki's Special:WikiFeatures page that you would like to use and are not enabled by default (e.g., badges/achievements). (Note: the link goes to the English wiki; please adjust the URL for the new wiki.) #Add the new wiki's URL and the language name (not the English version of the name) to the English wiki's home page in the Welcome box and in the list of languages at the bottom of the home page (do not worry if that latter link does not work yet; it will when Wikia staff have enabled interlanguage linking). #Add the new wiki's details to the table of wikis in Guidance for Linguistic Scribes. #Tell the person who requested the wiki that they can now translate the home page and then start translating other pages. Tip: When copying files (such as templates, stylesheets, and JavaScript files) from the English wiki to the new wiki, the easiest method is below. Do not do this from any of the non-English wikis because if you do, the final file names will be wrong! # On the English wiki, open the file in the source editor. # Copy the entire contents to the clipboard. # Do not save or cancel from the source editor! # Adjust the page's URL to add the new wiki's language abbreviation at the start of the URL and hit enter on your keyboard. You will now find yourself in the source editor for the same file in the new wiki. # Paste from your clipboard. If there is already content there (e.g., default styles with comments in the new wiki's language), then do not overwrite that content. Instead, paste the English wiki's material below it, then search through that English material to find the comments and code that match the existing content, and delete that English material.